moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Edryc Ashvale
Sir Edryc Ashvale is a paladin of Lordaeron and former member of the Argent Dawn. The first of Ethan Ashvale's high born bastards, Edryc was never legitimized and was not even acknowledged until he was old enough to squire. A paladin of the Knights of the Silver Hand and later, the Argent Dawn, he was captured by the Scarlet Crusade several years after Lordaeron's fall and would spend many years as a prisoner in Hearthglen. Eventually liberated by Tirion Fordring's Argent Crusade when Hearthglen was retaken, Edryc gladly joined the ranks of the natural successor to the Argent Dawn. Appearance Tall, athletic, and rugged as the land on which he was born, he appears to be in his mid thirties. His long, blonde hair is often a wild mess, his beard seldom trimmed. With steel-grey eyes and the same, charming smile, he bears a striking resemblance to his father, the late Ethan Ashvale, the Lordaeronian Earl of Ashfort and former Argent Crusader. His expression is often grim and serious, but he is known to smile from time to time, especially when in the company of fellow paladins and people of Lordaeron. Well-spoken and highly articulate, he seems to have been afforded a fine education. A man who has clearly seen a great deal of battle, Edryc has the scars one might expect of a life-long soldier. If he is seen without a shirt, his back is criss-crossed with scars, likely the result of being whipped. Several others appear on his upper chest, inculding a few small burn scars--evidence of torture at the hands of his captors. Although it is certainly of fine quality, his clothing is as well-worn as the magnificent suit of armor he wears on the battlefield, and most of his shirts appear to have been mended numerous times. His finest possession would almost certainly be the longsword worn on his hip. History The first of Lord Ethan Ashvale's high born bastards, Edryc was never legitimized by his father and was not even acknowledged until he was old enough to squire. He was raised instead by his mother, a wealthy widow and Dowager Countess of Winfield. With no prospect of ever inheriting a title on either side of the family and no desire to become a priest, Edryc sought the Order of the Silver Hand and a life of service as a paladin. A skilled swordsman, trained by a master-at-arms, Edryc did very well in his training and was proposed for membership in the Silver Hand with the blessing of both his aunt, Lady Anne, and his uncle, Sir Thomas Ashvale, to whom he had served as a squire during his training. Shortly after the fall of Lordaeron, Edryc joined his father in several failed attempts to take back the family's ancestral home at Ashfort, eventually giving up and joining the newly-formed Argent Dawn, where he felt he would be of use in fighting the scourge. Captured during his service to the Argent Dawn, Edryc spent the better part of his twenties as a prisoner of the Scarlet Crusade, who tried many times to convert him. Kept alive due to his family ties and value as a hostage, he would not be liberated until Tirion Fordring's Argent Crusade retook Hearthglen. He was later offered a position within their ranks and gladly accepted. Reunited with his family during the war in Northrend, father and son would fight side-by-side against the scourge during some of the most brutal battles leading up to the siege of Icecrown. There, Edryc and his half-brother, the heir to the family title would become close friends. At his father's behest, both sons would serve in the same unit during the assault on Icecrown Citadel, during which Edryc and his half-brother watched helplessly as their father was overwhelmed and slain by Arthas' minions. Since the fall of Arthas and the death of his half-brother, Edryc has traveled throughout the lands of his beloved Lordaeron, battling the remnants of the scourge, and searching for his Uncle, a former paladin turned Death Knight, and now leader of the infamous band of forsaken outlaws, known as "The Bloody Dawn" Save for a brief period of time spent in Stormwind, Edryc has spent much of his time in recent months searching for Princess Calia Menethil, the rightful Queen of Lordaeron. Like many Lordaeronians, he hopes that she will rally the exiles and reclaim Lordaeron after the legion is dealt with. Trivia * Was affectionately referred to as "The Bastard of Ashfort" or "Lord Bastard" by his brothers and sisters in arms. While some men might have been insulted, Edryc had long since accepted who he was. * Resisted conversion by the Scarlet Crusade for almost half a decade despite frequent torture. * Was hopelessly in love with a fellow paladin of the Argent Crusade. * Never married, or had children. * Was offered the family greatsword, Ash, but turned it down. * Because his maternal house of Soren was descended from Royalty by virtue of a marriage several generations back, it was suggested in jest that Edryc had a weak claim to the Lordaeronian Throne. Known for his loyalty to the Menethils, Edryc punched the man who suggested it. * Served the Argent Crusade bravely during the war in Northrend and slew three of Arthas' Death Knights in single combat. * Participated in the siege of Icecrown Citadel. * Attended the funeral service for his father's wife, a renowned paladin he had always respected. * Frequently stays at Westvale House when visiting Stormwind. * Despite having weak claims to at least three titles, Edryc has never sought to press them, whether by force, or by petition. * Longs for the reclamation of Lordaeron and desires nothing more than to serve its rightful Queen. Category:Characters Category:Paladins Category:House of Ashvale Category:House of Soren Category:Lordaeronian